You Are My Love
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: In the police headquarters, everything seemed to be in a rush. Officers here and there. Our story begins in that office in which the emergency calls were linked to. Spiritshipping *AU* Warning: shonen Ai/Yaoi. bad language. *Chapter Five: Author's Note"
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna-san,

Are you all fine? well... probably most of you are suffering from school and stuff -_-" i know... Just ask me!

Anyway, I know there are some of you who really want to choke me to death because I didn't update three of my stories AND for producing a new story of all sudden! "This isn't good!" ... GOMENASAI!

T_T ... I wanted to get this one out of My head!

**Warnings**: Shonen ai/ Yaoi. Bad language, violence.

I don't own Yo-gi-oh Gx!

…**Story starts** …..

In the police headquarters, everything seemed to be in a rush. Officers here and there. Some trying to finish signing the pile of papers to put things in action, while others do multiple stuff.

Our story begins in that office in which the emergency calls were linked to. You know, when you press 911 or 999, or even 000! It depends on the country. Here, we are in Japan and to be precise, in Tokyo and it was 110.

The machine sent an alarming tone and a lady came to pick up.

"110, we are at your service."

"Please Keji-san, I want you to find my son… err… actually two persons, one is my son, but the-"

"-sir please! Give me the names!"

"Oh right! Yuki Judai and Jesse Andersen."

The lady quickly typed down the names after she had adjusted her headphones. Ok… _that _was weird! The man wanted the police to ARREST his own son!

After taking enough information about the criminals, the lady sent 10 annoying police cars through the town to search from "Welcome to Nippon!" To "Hello to china~" in addition to three helicopters and the special team of defense.

Shit!

That's right! Judai and Jesse were in deep shit.

Away in the town, there were two guys running from alley to alley and from street to street wearing…. Tuxedos!

"I hate your father Andersen!"

"I hate yours too Yuki!" Jesse who has dark teal hair and piercing golden eyes, retorted.

So the first thing to come in mind was that those two maybe…

Thieves.

Running away from a mental asylum.

Killers.

No. they weren't thieves. They weren't running away from a mental asylum and definitely not killers.

Just when they were about to go out of this alley, they found a police car waiting for them. Both guys groaned and before they retreat backwards, another police car was behind them. They looked up and suddenly were blinded by the flashy white light from a helicopter. "DAMN! DO SOMETHING!"

"YUKI! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? I'M NOT SUPERMAN!"

"Shit!" the brown-haired boy cursed.

"SURRENDER!" It was a yelling voice from a black dressed team holding _dangerous_ weapons.

"Just great!" "Too much for an escaping plan!"

* **You Are My Love** *

Honestly, the police-man who was driving began to lose his patience.

"Hey you! Get me the hell out of here! I don't want to get married!"

The police-man's eyes twitched. "It's not my problem. I got orders saying that you and your blue-haired pal _must_ be captured."

"Fuck your orders! I don't care! You don't have the right to do this to us."

Ok…. That did it. "Listen you brat! I'm not going to tolerate this much longer. I will empty my gun in your brain if you didn't shut-up right now!"

"Then kill me please!"

"SHUT-UP!"

"It's enough Yuki… this was going to happen anyway…"

You guys probably don't understand. Let _me_ explain.

Well, Yuki Judai and Haou are brothers. Same goes for Jesse Andersen and Johan. It happened that Judai's grandfather owned a company called "Industrial Illusions" in which Johan and Jesse's father was working in since five years. The two families became awfully close except for their children! All they thought about was how to kill the other, but Judai and Jesse were Kinda… friends. As well as Haou and Johan.

The problem lies between Johan and Judai AND Jesse and Haou! They loathed each other.

Back to the topic.

When Judai's grandfather died, both families found out that the man's fortune is supposed to be divided in half between them _If_… If they made Judai and Johan/Jesse and Haou get married! Which was a stunning fact. Not Only it's gay, but also impossible! How they are going to make those four people agree?

Then they came up with an evil idea to snatch the inheritance! They were going to put their sons face to face with the fact. That means, they were going to seal their fate no matter they liked it or not. They ARE going to be married. If their grandfather wished so, then it had to be something good, right? WRONG. For Judai, that screwed up old geezer wanted to ruin his life.

Why for the love of God, his grandfather wanted him to marry Johan of all people? And he was a guy too! Maybe the idea was going to be appealing if he actually liked Johan's water, but no! He abhorred the teal-haired with the irritating green eyes!

Maybe he was going to be arrested after his marriage because of killing his husband.

Jesse was irritated too. Come on! Haou? Haou? HAOU? He was going to marry that freak with the most Cold Golden eyes? It was killing him! Just thinking about their first night will be, made Jesse want to gag!

In reality Jesse and Haou were eternal enemies. One couldn't possibly imagine how much grudge they kept for each other._ 'You gotta be kidding me!'_ Jesse thought with a scowl. Both guys sighed. Not only this was a problem, but also how are they going to explain this situation for their 'actual lovers' or whatever. That's right.

Judai had Asuka and Jesse had Jim although Jesse was not the guy who is loyal to his boyfriend/lover. Really, sex was something that Jesse considered as fun. It doesn't matter with who! If you asked me, I'll tell you that his lovers and buddies were a lot. Jim knew that, yet… it's surprising that he is still by his side.

Jesse Andersen was the God of sex and yet he cannot imagine having sex with Haou! Opps…. He is really going to throw up and gag until death at the mere thought of it! This was a cruel Joke. That was going to happen only if Haou walked on his rotten corps! Oh right… it wasn't going to happen anyway!

Fuck that old man!

Couldn't he just die without breaking the other's lives with him? Didn't he know that he is setting a bomb in Tokyo?

_'I wish he will go to hell!'_ Judai thought.

Yeah right… for his good luck he was going to marry Johan…. That 20 years old freak!

_'Dammit!'_ what was good about the brat? Judai sighed again….

This night is going to be a huge and terrible turning point in his life if he didn't do anything to stop this mess! But…. Will he and Jesse be able to do something about it?

….**Chapter ends** …

^^" Yeah…. So I guess the story is set now.

I know I know…. Not good T_T…. don't be afraid from telling me to stop the story in your comments! 'I wouldn't be surprised!'

Anyway, those who want the next chapter or _Not_, please review. I can take the fire ^^

See ya!


	2. Jesse's threat!

^^ SOOOOO... i decided to continue this story~~~

Ahahaha...

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Chara-chan**- I hope you enjoy it. and you'll see here everything!

**Luna142**- I am continuing~~ no worries~

**Judaiteito**- I knew you! hahahaha! at last! Well, thank you for pointing out the color of the eyes! I FORGOT! T^T... Such a bad author! I knew you had a test! did it go okay? I wished you luck so i hope it was good ^^

**Ari-chan And ReNa**- AHAHAHA! I hope you see why i hooked him up with the stupid blue-head!

**Chrisandersenyuki**- You bet ^^"" and no need for your fire! *shivers!*

**PrincessAnime08**- you always manage to get the right words for a situation!

...**Chapter starts** ...

Jesse and Judai were forced to go back to their wedding party.

The boys wanted to run again, but unfortunately they were trapped because of the huge number of policemen around the place. Both of them were crying mentally…

How did this happen? They were supposed to be free humans! Not confined by the marriage chains! They lost their muse in living…

Both gulped before opening the huge doubled door of a… well… mansion?

They, of course couldn't go to church! The priests and bishops would've held chainsaws and chased their asses out! So they held it in a big, fancy mansion.

When they opened the door, the atmosphere was changed. There were many people inside. Some dancing, others drinking and talking and there were in the end of the long path, four seats embedded with gold, specialized for the grooms… it was a huge place. Multiple stories and many staircases. The ceiling was recessed and decorated with huge diamond shaped chandeliers.

Judai was going to faint. All of _what _was going on _had_ to be a dream. He wanted someone to pinch him.

Yeah…. In the center there was a big assed poster saying, "Happily ever after…"

So that's it? This is the end?

The noise stopped as every being inside stared at the two grooms in awe. Of course they would. The two were tall, handsome, not to mention hot, and having an exotic beauty.

Some girls tear-ed up. Why such beauty had to be wasted on other guys! That was not fair in girls' rights!

The grooms, glared at the seats wanting them to get burned!

+ **You Are My Love** +

"Alright… take a deep breath…" a green eyed boy said, then he took a breath. Right now he was another brown-haired teen.

"Haou. Are you ready?"

"Um… Johan… isn't that dangerous? Why are you so energetic?"

"Because that will maybe lead us to hope!"

"Or maybe leads you to hell."

Haou is supposed to be Jesse's groom/husband. He and Johan, who is supposed to be Judai's groom/husband, were standing in a closet room.

"Do you know what will happen if a tiny thing goes wrong?"

"Haou…. I know what I am doing ok? I will not and repeat _NOT_ marry your brother."

"Fine! Don't come and blame me later."

"I won't. you'll just have to do what I tell you."

The brown-haired, sighed! They went out of the closet going to the stairs which leads down where everyone is waiting for them. Their parents were down too, waiting impatiently for their sons to come.

It was a long staircase… Judai and Jesse tiptoed to the exit, but there was no way. The policeman was blocking it. 'Damn!' they both thought! Right now they wanted to hug each other!

Johan and Haou were going down and just before six or seven steps left, Haou kicked Johan's ankle, but no one saw him doing it and the teal-haired boy fell harshly from the stairs with a dramatic scream.

The crowd surrounded the boy quickly while Judai and Jesse were startled. Haou smirked from up there and Johan weakly smiled to him. Their plan worked.

"Honey are you alright?" Johan's mother was in a state of a shock.

"N-no… I think that I-I.. hurt my leg…"

"Oh my god!"

Haou looked to where his brother was standing, and glared at the person standing next to him. Jesse glared back, not wanting Haou to win the glaring contest.

"Dear, we will have to postpone this wedding… Johan's hurt."

Johan mentally cheered at the good news. Yes! Finally… this nightmare will be over this night!

To be frank, Johan's sacrifice was something unexpected and yes people, that shows how much desperate he was.

'I am a free man!' Jesse and Judai screamed inside! What was good about the fucking black day? The wedding…. Has been canceled! Success!

+ **With Judai** +

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey! Wait!" Judai whined.

"You told me that you would only marry me! You lied to me!"

"I didn't! I-"

"Shut-up! I don't want to hear anything from you!" a blonde female broke into tears…

"Asuka…."

"Listen! If you want us to be together, you must not marry that boy. If you did that…. Then don't appear before me again!"

The girl ran out from the coffee shop leaving a very furious Judai behind.

What the hell she wants him to do? Rebel against his own family? It wasn't his fault anyway. It was his grandfather's will! Judai cursed and cursed….

Good thing that his marriage was interrupted. Johan deserved it.

_'At least he was creative….'_

Still, he had to do something about his relationship with Asuka…. Or she would have kill him at a good rating.

-** Next day** -

Judai woke up as a result from his parents yelling.

He was a cruel bastard who never went to check on his supposed husband after what happened to him last night. He knew that this lecture would eventually pop up, but didn't know that it'll be coming that soon.

Okay. Now why the hell was he supposed to be worried about the brat who twisted his ankle by his own will? That didn't make sense.

Judai's Cell-phone rang and the boy violently took it to answer. "Yes?"

"Good morning~"

"Yeah right! What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh No! Judai-kun don't talk to me like that…."

Judai growled. "Listen you! I'm so gonna crush your stupid head if you didn't tell me what you want from me right now!"

"As usual…. Grumpy Judai….. anyway, me and Johan will be coming any minute now. I wanted you to prepare a private place for us four to talk. We are gonna sort this out today."

"Hm.. okay…"

"See you then."

Judai didn't know how was Jesse thinking, but from the looks of it, the guy has a plan. Oh well….. he was ready to do anything to avoid marriage.

Anything.

Glaring daggers at the small phone which was sweat-dropping, Judai threw it on the bed as if it was the source of his troubles and went to change his clothes.

* **In the garden** *

"EHHHH?"

Two voices shouted. They were, Judai and Johan's voices. Johan was dressed in normal blue jeans and grey shirt. He was finally out of the damn formal black thing he was wearing last night. The boy had his right foot wrapped in firm bandages to his ankle and he was slightly limping. Jesse has his arm wrapped on Johan's waist and the other holding the boy to support him.

He, Judai, Jesse and Haou, were in the garden outside Yuki's house. They did something called 'private press conference.'

"You! Do you realize how fucking stupid your decision is?" Haou glared at Jesse who was simply looking blankly at the three fuming individuals.

"Look guys, I know that we hate each other very much, but for once we have to fuse our powers together in order to be not living our lifetime with each other. And there is no way except for that. As I said, we will agree on the marriage. All the papers and treatments are going to take one month to activate the inheritance. And after our families take it, we will simply make a divorce. That is pretty much it."

"I can't stand this guy for a minute and you want me to do so for a month?" Judai angrily said pointing his fingers to Johan.

"Same here! Don't point your stupid finger to my face!" Johan slapped Judai's hand.

"Why you little-!"

"GUYS!" Jesse shouted. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I am not gonna ruin my life because of two loggerheads! If anybody has a good plan, please spell it! If not, ZIP IT and do as I say! Keep in mind that we. Will. Be. Divorced. It's just one month for godsake! I mean, I am actually going to see haou's face for a whole month! How tougher this can get?" Jesse didn't notice the dark stinging vibes leaking from Haou's body.

"As if your view is any better. Do you want me to kill you so that you wouldn't be able to see me in hell?"

Jesse slapped his forehead and tried to calm down. He, after all, had confidence in himself. No guy or girl was able to resist his charming features. He was a sex beast too. Those words won't scratch anything in him. Yep.

He glared at Haou then turned around. "Moving on…. What do you guys say?"

Johan didn't believe that. His precious foot and ankle were hurt by him to avoid this and his brother is wasting that!

Jesse was under pressure from three angry heated stares. "NO WAY!"

The three protested. Jesse glared at them. "So…. I have no choice…" He took a shiny black gun from his pocket and pointed it at the trio's direction.

They gawked then gasped and froze.

"I knew something like that will happen. I'll kill you three. I have no intention of being with someone I don't like for life."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME TOO?" Johan shouted!

"Yes dear brother. At least I'll be doing a favor for you too."

The trio sweat-dropped and noticed how dead serious Jesse was. "Any last words?" Jesse said preparing the gun.

"WAIT!" They screamed.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Err… okay… fine! We agree!" Judai surrendered!

"Good. I'm happy you understood."

Johan gritted his teeth. What a humiliation!

Judai regretted putting some of his trust in Jesse, while Haou wanted nothing but to slay the blue-head's throat! Is it even safe to be married from this guy?

What will happen? Was Jesse's decision right?

**…Chapter ends ….**

**Hai hai!~**

**Finished! see you guys next chapter!  
**


	3. Jesse's threat 2

Hello~~

Gomen minna-san... I didn't update from a long time...

Hontouni Gomen!

A big thank you for:** Spiderella, Ari-chan And ReNa, Judaiteito, Luving Randomness, Chrisandersenyuki, PrincessAnime08, Oak-chan, Umi Luna, charathepyroqueen**

**Good luck for you all.**

**Judai teito: Now, you can create an account eventhough you are 14... Just click sign up. and you'll be able to. if any trouble happened after that, i can create an account with your name and give it to you ^^ just give me your e-mail, or take mine and tell me how you want to do it ^^**

**I have no problems at all ^^**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai/Yaoi. **

**... Chapter starts ...  
**

Jesse settled everything down.

He made the picture of the coming future clear. For all the involved parties.

Jesse and his brother Johan are going to be married from the boys of Yuki family. They _had _to. Although they were refusing this with everything they had, and Jesse found a way to convince the angry individuals.

What did he do?

Simple.

He just threatened their lives.

Don't get the guy wrong. It was his only choice. And they will be divorced after one month so it's not a big deal.

Jesse brought a paper and a pen with him.

"Okay guys….. Come here." The amber-eyed boy said.

Oh how they wanted to burn him right now….. If only he _wasn't_ holding that gun.

"Now of course, without asking for your opinions 'cause I knew that you'll agree eventually, I made a contract paper. So Judai!" He pointed his gun to Judai who flinched.

"No. Running. Away. From. The marriage. Party. This. Time." Judai just scowled. "And _if_ you _even _thought about it, you'll find me personally coming after your ass with the police helicopter."

Johan couldn't contain himself and released a mocking laugh.

Judai glared, then punched Johan's head.

"Youuuu! What was that for?" Johan yelled.

"It's not FUNNY. You shouldn't be laughing!" And… they went in a small fight.

Jesse shot a bullet in the air. The sound of it made the two teens freeze in their places.

"Shut. Up." Jesse simply ordered.

They gulped and released each other.

"Good good. Now, every one will sign here, here, here, here, there… and here, and with that, this contract will be valid only for one month."

"Why the hell there are many terms in this thing?" Haou said irritated.

"Oh…. It's just to make sure of our personal safety. Like for example…."

Okay. Jesse's terms were the following:

1) Killing your husband from the first night is prohibited. 'Don't fuck with me and tell me that he committed a suicide.'

2) Having sex with your husband is prohibited. 'I can't imagine anyone doing it…. People…. Ewww! Go fuck one of your friends instead.'

3) Going out with your boy/girlfriend is allowed. No one should question that.

4) Beating, calling names…. ALLOWED! "Written in green marker"

5) Falling in love like those stupid novels and movies display, is FORBIDDEN. "Written in red marker"

"The fuck I am going to fall in love with an asshole like you!" Haou finally exploded, not even bothering to look at the other contents.

"Just being careful Haou-_chan_!" Jesse gave a sadistic smile.

"I hate you! I hate your very existence on earth! I am gonna crush you while you are not even noticing so watch your fucking back." Haou hissed and made Jesse sense a cold breeze….

Jesse wasn't scared! Nope!

He was just sure that Haou was to come and kill him if He really had the chance, So Jesse being a smart person, insured his safety in the contract.

"Q-quite being a pain and just sign!" He tried to be cold… Haou simply glared. Jesse glared back and they both went in a glaring contest.

"OWW!"

Jesse flinched from the voice. He and haou turned to see what it is. Surprisingly, they found Johan and Judai beating each other.

Right now Judai was choking Johan while making his foot, step hardly on Johan's bruised one.

Haou gave a blank face. 'Lower than kids…' he thought.

Jese's eyes were behind his bangs, but a scary aura came the hell out of him.

BAM!

A gun shot!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? I JUST TURNED MY BACK TO YOU IDIOTS AND YOU START A FIGHT? What the fuck are you? BABIES in kindergarten?" Jesse shouted.

Honestly, that was ridiculous. Johan and Judai took the chance to beat each other. It was so stupid.

Both let go of each other and Johan got to live for another day after Judai had released his neck.

"Bastard!" Johan pointed his insult to Judai.

"Asshole." Judai shot back.

"Pig!"

"Lizard."

"Donkey!"

"Monkey."

"Stupid sloth!"

"Nerd worm."

"Youuuu IDIOT!"

"Fucking **Fag**!"

Okay….. they were okay with the animal insults…

That did it. Johan didn't care about the gun and jumped at Judai tackling him on the floor. "I swear I will just beat you until you see the stars!"

"Try doing that…. _Fag_."

"JUDAAAI!" Johan yelled as his fist connected with Judai's cheek, but at the same time, Judai used his free hands to punch the Teal haired boy strongly making his head hit a tree.

"…" Jesse just wanted to shoot… "Idiots…."

Jesse shot one more bullet in the pair's direction making them stop.

"Next time…. It will really kill you two." Jesse promised, but he had no regrets going to the prison for killing two **thickheaded** people.

Jesse after that, pointed the hole of his gun quickly to Haou who was about to tear the contract paper apart.

"_What _do you think yourself doing?" He asked coldly.

Haou glared. "I'm…. I have a very weak sight so I have to look at the paper closely to see."

"Tch." Jesse Knew Haou was faking it.

"Just sign Haou. Johan you are after and Judai prepare your self."

Jesse was getting tired of this. He didn't have ten eyes to watch everyone's childish acts at one time. Than gun was barely helping him.

Haou, after a long murderous glare at Jesse….. Signed.

Johan, sighed and signed.

Judai, after cursing under his breath…. Signed.

Jesse…. Smirked and his amber eyes glowed. "Good boys."

+ **You Are My Love **+

Judai, after Johan and Jesse had gone, went to the phone.

He sighed…. What was he going to tell Asuka?

"Hello Judai."

"Hey Asuka…. Listen… are you… free today?"

"Umm… yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I just need to tell you something important. Can you meet me in front of the train station at 4:30?"

Asuka sighed. "Alright Judai. I will be there."

"Love you Asu-chan!"

"Hai hai Judai…. See you later…"

"Bye."

Judai smiled. Oh Asuka was in a good mood today. He'll be sure not to make her angry. Boy that's scary!

Judai just wanted to be honest. He'll tell Asuka what is going on and get it off his chest.

The boy went in the bathroom to take a shower….

Taking off his red t-shirt…. Judai noticed many things…

First…. How he became taller and more muscular than Johan who was at a certain stage taller than he was. How did he grow up so fast?

Second…. He stared at his picture in the mirror looking at the long deep scar from his torso on the left side to a little far down from his waist continuing to his hips….

Judai stared as if he was looking at it for the first time….

The boy finally glared and wished that he could destroy that mirror for making him remember a hurtful memory. He ignored the sight and went in for a shower.

Judai got out after 20 minutes, ready for putting on his clothes and meeting with Asuka.

- The train station -

Judai saw a blonde female. Sexy blonde female you might add!

She was wearing blue jeans and sleevless white cloth and waiting for her boyfriend.

Judai quickly ran and called the girl.

"Sorry Asuka! I made you wait!"

"Hehe… don't worry Judai. I just got here from a few minutes."

Judai smiled and hugged her. "Okay! Let's go!"

"But where to?" Asuka asked clearly confused.

"Oh I like it when you are clueless. It makes you look so sexy!"

Asuka blushed to her ears and smacked Judai. "Baka Judai!"

Judai sheepishly smiled and took the girl's hands targeting a certain destination on a certain train.

- **After an hour** -

Judai and Asuka were in a lovely garden next to a Japanese shrine…

Walking next to each other, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and the wonderful view. Both were silent. Their fingers were intertwined while they both felt a nice warmth.

Judai suddenly stopped as he spotted a beautiful red rose coming out from the bushes. He looked in awe then smiled and ran to it, pulling Asuka in the process.

"Judai what the-?"

Judai stopped and took the rose. "WOW! It's beautiful!" Asuka commented.

"Yes it is…." Judai took the rose and tangled it in Asuka's hair. "But not as beautiful as you."

Asuka blushed, but smiled warmly at the other. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course Asuka!"

"A-Arigatou…"

Judai laughed and patted hew hair. But after seconds he looked at her seriously.

"Asuka, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Please first promise that you'll listen calmly."

"Hai Judai. I promise."

"Okay… now.. umm…. I'll gonna get married from Johan. Not forever! Just for a month…. I'll have to wait until my parents get the inheritance, then I'll be divorced. I'll definitely marry you! It's just a month with Johan….. w-what do you say?"

Asuka's eyes twitched, but afterwards, they tear-ed up.

"Do as y-you like Judai…."

Judai saw how she was sad and felt guilty.

"don't worry Asuka. Everything will be fine…" He pecked her cheek, "Trust me."

She sighed and wiped a few tears, but nodded to the boy showing that she have faith in him.

+ You Are My Love +

After saying goodbye to Asuka, Judai returned home late. It was midnight.

Going to his room, he noticd a weird thing going on.

He was right and he got a shock. Johan was called by his parents to stay over in Judai's place that night, it pissed Judai off. Especially When Johan was to sleep with him in the same room. "That fag…."

Johan wasn't going to sleep with him. Absloutly not. _'And just where the hell is he?'_

Judai looked for him in the house and asked his parents. They told him that he was in the outdoor garden. _'Too bad there aren't wolves in our garden…. They could have eaten him and gave me a break!'_

Judai went to the outdoor garden. _'There he is.'_

Johan was sitting quietly, thinking beside one of the rounded tables.

"Welcome welcome in my house. Johan."

Johan scowled as he heard the annoying voice. "Whatever." He replied.

"Giving up so early?"

"Shut up stupid mushroom head."

"WHAT did you say?"

"Nothing. I was saying it's my pleasure to stay 'at your fucking' house Yuki-san." Johan smiled innocently.

"Oh yeah? Good. Looks like I heard something wrong innocent. Now look! You. Are. Not. Sleeping with me in the same room so-"

"As if I was going to! Don't worry I prepared myself and I will sleep in another room so good night. You are annoying to see, get lost!"

Judai was dump founded By the smart reply, but was boiling too. "Don't make me come and break that leg of yours!"

"Just try it!"

Judai smirked and turned away. "Oh no I won't…. I don't want to get my hands dirty… Fag."

"Juuudaaai!"

Johan roared! And stood up.

"Goodnight." Judai left him and went to sleep.

At least he got the chance to annoy Johan a little.

And Asuka…. Everything is good for him now…. It's a matter of time.

Sweet dreams Judai.

…. Chapter Ends ….


	4. Honeymoon

**Hello. **

**Sorry i took my sweet time trying to update this story. **

**But i thank you all of the reviewers, And vampiry fairy, i am sorry i couldn't understand your review, pleas write in english ^^;;**

**I changed the summary too. sorry, i just wanted it more simpler ^^**

**WarningS:**

**Shonen Ai/Yaoi. Bad language, violence.  
**

**...Chapter Starts ...  
**

**You Are My Love**

**Chapter 3: Honeymoon  
**

It was an _unfortunate_ night. The night which certain individuals was forced to go to San Francisco to get married. Coming all the way from Japan to this place just to get married from someone they hated the most. It was the worst nightmare.

Those pitiful souls were Judai and Johan plus Jesse and Haou.

Even though it was the worst day in their life, they were forced to smile and laugh as if it was the day of Santa clause's birth. Life _sucked_.

Of course, such as any married couple in the world, they had to have a honeymoon. That was even worse. They were going to spend their honeymoon in…

Hell…. _Fuck_….

In a Yacht. A huge one that was going back from America to Japan….

They were going to be alone with their parents and husbands In the middle of the ocean for almost a month with no _escaping_ option except drowning and dying in the cold water alone and _forever_ alone. Life really sucked. Aw well, at least almost one month will be spent in an interesting cruiser.

Jesse really didn't mind. He was going to have a lot of fun. Come on, he was going to have sex with every cute girl or boy on the deck and nothing was going to stop him whatsoever. Judai? At least he was going to buy a lot of souvenirs and gifts for Asuka to surprise her when he returns, but still it was hell. He was going to be forced to stay with the _fag _for nearly a month.

Johan wasn't thrilled at all either. Being with Judai was hell itself and he wasn't sure that he wasn't going to jump in the water before the three weeks pass. It was the darkest period in his life. This was not tolerat-a-ble.

Currently, all four was standing close to their suitcases with big frowny faces. Their parents were sitting behind them, blabbering on and on about how exciting this will be. They were still on the ground waiting for the yacht to come and take their miserable lives with it. Oh _Joy_.

+ **You Are My Love** +

Blue shining sea and sunny weather…. With birds chirping.

It could've been more romantic just if you were with the person you like. This Yacht was heaven. It was as if you were on the ground with sea surrounding you from each and every side. Fancy Hotel-like rooms, shopping malls, green gardens and much more. It was heaven.

The said couples were guided to their respective suites. Judai and Johan stood in the middle of their suite frozen for minutes. Believe it or not, it wasn't because of the fancy Furniture or the big and huge television screen or the kitchen of marble.

No. it was because of that big king-sized bed. It was so inviting, but they knew better. There were no way in hell that they would sleep together on the same bed…. So some one will have to forfeit and sleep on the sofa.

Can that _happen_?

"Andersen. You will sleep on the sofa."

"The hell! Forget it. You are the one who is going to sleep on the kitchen's table if it was necessary." Johan grunted.

Judai said coldly, "Ha. Ha. Ha. If you didn't sleep on the sofa, I am going to drag your sorry ass to it."

"Shut up! That's not how it works. We have to decide that some other way!" Johan Yelled.

Judai sighed while taking out imaginary dirt out of his ear with one finger. "Yeah I suppose you are right this time."

Johan was more than glad because Judai for once agreed on something with him. Judai got out a yen coin from his pocket and said, "Ok. This little thing will decide for us so don't feel ashamed when you lose."

"I agree on one condition."

"What the hell would that be?" Judai was irritated.

"Do it three times."

"Whatever. You will still lose."

"And don't think that just because you are taller than me you can cheat!" Johan threatened.

Judai said, "My dear enemy, Yuki Judai is many things but being a _cheater_…. Is not one of them."

"Yeah right."

"Don't piss me off or that bed is mine." The brown-haired boy hissed.

"Just do it."

"Ok, pick. Drawing or a number?" Judai asked _smirking_. Johan didn't like the _smirk_.

"The number."

They were going to decide with the coin. If Judai threw it in the air and the number appeared, then Johan wins, but if is the opposite….. God helps Johan.

"Ready?" Judai's smirk got wider.

"Yes. Do it."

"Alright." Judai threw it three times and the results….

1-Number.

2-Drawing.

3-Drawing.

"You CHEATED!" Johan shouted while trying to hit Judai by his Handbag. Judai dodged the hit and the accusation and somehow he pointed a kick to the boy's leg. Johan swallowed a scream of pain. It was the same leg that he fell on from the stairs at the wedding day. And it _hurt_. It was as if Judai knew were his weakness and used that to his own benefit.

"Loser. Go whine outside."

They both went a fight. They almost crashed some things in the room.

At the end…. Johan was going to sleep for three weeks on the sofa. _Wonderful._

"I am going to have some fresh air. I can't believe that I am breathing the same air with an ass like you." Johan stated.

Judai grunted and mocked, "try not to get lost, and if you did, don't ever come back."

"Baka!" Johan threw the word and got out slamming the door in the process.

"What a jerk!" Judai sighed. He went to put his clothes in the closet he had. He also took out the picture of his girlfriend Asuka and put it beside him on his small chest of drawers near the bed. He smiled and sat on the bed crossing his legs and wearing a terrifying smirk of victory on his face.

Yes the bed is his property now. Actually Judai thought about making everything in this place as his property and leave the bathroom for Johan. He can sleep there… In the bathtub. He heard it was convenient to some people. What a brilliant Idea! But hard to activate…. _'Aw well, the bed is mine.'_

Yes Judai. The bed is yours.

Johan didn't believe it. At all.

This Humiliation. Why the hell couldn't he just switch rooms with Haou? _'UNBELIEVABLE!'_

He kicked the air. He wished he was just able to go to the deck and scream with the loudest voice he had, but no. it didn't work _his_ way. Was he really going to stay with Judai for three weeks? That means he can't sleep, eat or do any function that human beings do peacefully. This was INSANE.

He didn't stay with Judai that long before. _'Grrrrrr!'_

"Oha-ioo~ Johan~"

"Get away or I will put all of my anger on you!"

Jesse felt a little cold from his younger brother… "Aw! Don't be like that. Tell me what happened. Judai right? What did you two do this time?"

Johan sighed and rested his hands on a fence, sucking in fresh air that comes from the water. He looked to the blue sea for a while then mumbled, "Not your business."

"Heh…. Not going to tell me I see…."

"Of course."

Jesse sighed and stood next to his brother. "Does your leg hurt?"

"No." _'yes! Very... especially after what the jerk Judai did…'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good…" Johan looked to his brother and asked, "How is it with Haou?"

"Hehehe. I am almost forgetting Haou."

"!"

"Don't make that face. You know me. I quickly make friends!"

Johan sighed. "You are a hopeless case."

"Oh why~? I found this sexy blond and-"

"Shut up! Oh shut up! I don't want to know about your love and sex life!"

"Why? She's cool you know. She have those BIG-"

"-JESSE!"

The amber eyed boy laughed. "God! You are so amusing!"

"Yeah. Well at least I don't go and act at the order of my animalistic instincts."

Jesse laughed again. "Oh don't make it sound so sleazy."

"IT IS!"

"My dear poor brother," Jesse circled his arm around Johan, "when was the last time you get laid?"

Johan's face flushed with embarrassment and furiously shook Jesse off of him. "I will kill you!"

Jesse put on a blank face and stared at Johan for a while. Johan raised an eye-brow questioningly while blushing madly.

"Aw loser." Jesse said and walked away. The amber eyed boy couldn't believe this! His brother seriously needed to get laid. Maybe then, he will put off some steam and become more human, instead of being some sort of a wild cat which is ready to scratch at anytime.

As for Johan….. he wished that he could kick Jesse's ass so hard that he will never be able to have sex anytime soon.

+ **You Are My Love** +

Judai while being alone in the room, decided to do some inspection.

He checked every place and sighed as he grabbed his phone to call the room service.

"Yes sir, How can I help you?"

"Uh… please, this room 601, and I would like someone to come and take all the knives except for those in the kitchen."

"Yes sir, I will send someone."

"Thanks."

Judai hung up, and waited for the room service. After ten minutes had passed, some guy came and took care of the matter. Judai went to the kitchen after the guy had gone and hided the knives.

"Good. That matter is closed."

He checked his watch and noticed that it was already the same time for lunch.

"Oh crap! I have to go!" he changed his clothes quickly and went to the restaurant, after running in circles for almost half an hour.

He called the waiter and ordered food. "And if you please, take away those knives and bring the food already chopped if necessary."

"As you wish sir." The waiter was a little surprised but didn't hesitate in obeying.

Judai nodded and the waiter went to prepare Judai's order.

The boy crossed his legs and called a certain number from his cell.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" Came a grumpy voice.

"I hope you are done smelling fresh air?"

"What is it? Why are you calling?"

"Get your ass over here….. um I don't know where is here, but it's the closest restaurant to our place."

"Why Yuki-san?"

"Because I ordered food and I am kindly inviting you." Judai hissed.

"I don't need your invitation. I am going to hang up."

"your parents are here."

"….."

"that's right. Hurry up~" and Judai hung up.

Seconds and Johan were in front of him with a blank face.

"If I did remember well, you have no sense of direction. How the hell were you so fast?"

"Is that a complement?"

"Of course not. Sit down honey~" Judai added some sweet voice to the last word.

Johan noticed his parents sitting and waving to him. He flashed them a smile and sat looking happy, but Judai knew better.

It will be Really HARD.

…**.Chapter ends ….**

**Well well that's that. **

**To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5: NOTE NOTE NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Hello guys! GUESS WHAT? I'M BAAAACK!**

Hehehe, whatever, i know you all want to kill me for sure.

_Yes yes. it's one of those Author Notes that **disappoints** everyone, but guys, **this** has to be done._

I know it has been a while since i posted anything here, but hey! I'm back. I just got interested in another fandom in a while, but my loyalty lies here as well.

I'm posting this to... give you guys **two options**. you choose.

1- About **"You are my Love story"**: Do you want me to update? or is it to rusty and don't deserve the reader attention and time T^T?

If you want me to update: **Review**

If you don't want me to update: **Review and say "This is a fucking miserable story so don't update! bitch!"** I'm glad to receive the insult.

If you are a new reader? please read and think if it deserves updating, and if you are an old reader, then please read it again and see if it is interesting enough.

Why am i posting this here? cause i know no one will be happy to visit my profile and fill a poll. so the number of reviews will determine the FATE of this story.

Done? OK, next.

2- About "Take me Home Tonight Story": Hmmmm... GUYS! Seriously, don't you want to see what will happen to Judai?

Soooooo, you know what to do as a reader!

If you want me to update: **Review. Just review along with this story, no need to go to the other story and review ok? i just want to see what the majority wants and please them.**

_If you don't want me to update:_******Review and say "So what? both of the stories are fucking miserable"**

******thanks guyssss! that would be niceeeee! T^T "I'll go dig myself a hole!"**

******Anyways.**

******Are we good? no grudges cause i disappeared? good good...**

*******Ducks behind a tray and angry readers throwing potato!"**

******GEEEEEZ, GUYS I SAID I'M SORRY!**

******Readers: *GLARING!***

******A-A-A-AA-A-ANYWAY, I GAVE YOU OPTIONS! HURRY UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! *RUNS AWAY***

******Readers: COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!**


End file.
